Catheters may utilize radiopaque material on particular sections of the catheter to aid in imaging of the device while it is in the vascular system. Balloon catheters, embolic delivery catheters, and balloon catheters for embolic delivery are a few examples. Embolic delivery catheters typically utilize markers at the distal end of the catheter, and at a point 3 centimeters from the distal end to aid in imaging and embolic delivery. Balloon catheters typically utilize markers at the distal end of the catheter, and at the first and second ends of the balloon. A balloon catheter used for embolic delivery will typically utilize markers at the distal end of the catheter, at the first and second ends of the balloon, and at a point 3 centimeters from the distal end.
Some methods utilizing radiopaque material may increase the external profile of particular sections of the catheter, making trackability through the vasculature more difficult. Some other methods may utilize a radiopaque material distributed over the majority of the catheter, which makes distinguishing proper sections of the catheter difficult.
A way to maximize visibility of proper sections of the catheter while limiting external profile of the catheter is thus beneficial.